theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skull Crushers
The Skull Crushers are a criminal organization and hate group based in Union City, Wyoming. Their activities range from petty crime such as vandalism, theft and drug use to more serious crimes such as assault and battery, murder, extortion, loan-sharking, and more recently, hate crimes against non-Human individuals such as Anthro-feralis. History Founded in 1990 in Troy, Michigan, the group was originally a biker gang that engaged in minor petty crime and drug use, frequenting in bars and often drinking heavily before engaging in reckless driving. Members of the gang were not particularly role models of society, many of them having criminal records and ties to other criminal organizations, and were somewhat prejudiced against non-Humans. The group eventually was chased out of Michigan after attempting to rob a bank and went on the run. Unable to show their faces again due to fears of being recognized by the victims but also unable to be identified properly by the Troy Police department, the bikers uprooted and set their sights on Union City, quickly returning to their habits in the city's less than well-to-do South Side. Reformation In 2013, after the passing of the Anti-Anthro Act, the Skull Crushers changed after their leader was arrested on charges of hate crime after taunting a group of Anthro-feralis and proceeding to assault them, injuring one and nearly killing another. Without a leader, the group was likely to collapse until someone intervened. Shortly after, a new leader took the reins, by the name Sonya Hansen, who immediately began recruiting new members resentful of the Anthro-feralis immigrants that had arrived in Union City. Quickly recruiting and forming an inner circle, she also began ordering the bikers to have ‘more fun', by targeting Anthro-feralis and attacking them, sometimes in broad daylight. The motive was to first simply be a cathartic release and physical extension of their hatred for the 'fleabags' with the longer-term goal of deterring Anthro-feralis from settling in the city and from interacting with humans. It was during this time that Hansen decided to live up to their monkier of "Skull Crushers", originally simply a 'badass' name that the drunken original leader had chosen. She bought and handed out baseball bats modified with spikes and heavy-duty sledgehammers to members of the gang. It was clear that she now intended to commit murder, and do so unabashed and without remorse. It was at this point some Skull Crushers left. They had signed up to ride bikes ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶a̶s̶s̶h̶o̶l̶e̶s̶,̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶m̶u̶c̶h̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶a̶n̶ ̶a̶s̶s̶h̶o̶l̶e̶. ULC LIBRARY ADMINISTRATION CMD: THIS IS AN A PROFESSIONAL DATABASE, NOT YOUR TWITTER. <<< In the mid 2020s, gang violence rose shortly after as the Skull Crushers used their new brutal tactics to make a fearsome reputation of themselves in South Side, absorbing and dominating other gangs. It took advantage of rising anti-Anthro sentiments to grow more powerful, inducting new members as Hansen created an inner circle for herself. The Meadwoods Security Force in Meadowoods, the Anthro-feralis friendly district, kept them at bay and they never entered the Anthro-feralis sanctuary, but the Union City Metro Police had a much more difficult time combating them and the gang continued to grow. This resulted in increased tensions between the private security force and the city police, and Anthros becoming increasingly reluctant to integrate with the rest of the city. In 2028, the gang attacked Siegfried Peters and his brother Ziggy Peters. The elder Peters, who was a police detective for the UFPD, was targeted specifically because of his efforts to curb the gang's growth. The younger sibling was murdered in cold blood by the ̶b̶a̶s̶t̶a̶r̶d̶s̶ ULC LIBRARY ADMINISTRATION CMD: WHAT DID I TELL YOU. <<< before they turned their weapons on Siegfried. However, the trauma from the attack resulted in Peters, who was in actuality a metahuman, awakening with powers just as the ULC and UFPD backup arrived. Several gang members were arrested. Organization The Skull Crushers are loosely arranged in a hierarchy that involves an inner circle of senior members that are allowed bikes and a base of outer members who are lackeys and do the dirty work. The lower ranked members are the ones that are typically seen, as the inner circle tends to stay far out of the public eye. They move around South Side often, switching the location of their central base of operations and using unique slang to conceal their gang operations. Vehicles * Harley Davidson motorbikes 'are a popular choice of vehicle transport for the upper members of the gang, indicative of the gang's former roots as a bike gang. Lower members in the rankings are not allowed motorcycles and must take other vehicles. Weapons * '.40 S&W Semi automatic pistol and various other handguns: Used by members to weaken or disable targets, and in shootouts against other gangs. * AK-47 assault rifle: '''The organization uses a large number of AK-47s because of their durability, cheap construction and low costs to operate. * '''Skull Crushing weapons are used to deliver the final blow to targets and victims that have already been downed. It has become a characteristic trait of the Skull Crushers to finish their victims off by literally cracking their cranium. ** '''Spiked baseball bat: '''Standard baseball bats made of wood or aluminum are used against their victims as the weapons that deliver the final blow. ** '''Sledgehammer: '''Some Skull Crushers carry sledgehammers instead of baseball bats, in an effort to look more inconspicuous in some situations. They are slightly less effective but more effective in being concealed, such as when they conduct hits outside of South Side where Union Metro Police is more effective. Notable Locations * '''South Side Warehouse 369: '''Believed to be the current base of operations for the leaders of the gang. Notable Members * Sonya Hansen (leader) * Kash McCormick